Piano Man
by Fleur24
Summary: A couple years after Bella is turned into a vampire, the Cullens go to a club and Emmett meets an old friend from his human life. AU Breaking Dawn with no Nessie of Jacob. Cannon couples. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I also don't own 'Piano Man" or "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel. This is somewhat a songfic, but at the same time it's not. **

**This is a one shot that I thought up while listening to the song mentioned above. I hope you like it. I really love Billy Joel's music and Piano Man is one of my favorites.**

Piano Man

"Remind us again, Alice. Why are we going to Zentia, again?" Edward asked as they all walked towards the entrance. He grasped Bella's hand tightly and she squeezed it reassuringly. "Because," Alice said. "I saw Emmett meeting an old friend."

Alice dazzled the bouncer into letting them all in and they found a table near the back. None of them ordered anything. Through the minds of everyone in the club, Edward saw that they were really excited about tonight's singer, who apparently had the appearance and voice of an angel.

The announcer stepped onto the platform and stood in front of the microphone. "Good evening everyone. Our entertainment tonight, is an old favorite, who's been here many times." The announcer was interrupted by a huge round of hand-clapping and whistles. The announcer smiled. "Here she is, the little lady who needs no introduction, Violet Mazzini!" The entire place erupted into applause as a female walked onto the stage. All of the Cullens gasped, the female was a vampire. She had long light brown hair with light pink highlights, and sections of her hair were braided and pulled back around to the back and held in place with an amethyst jeweled barrette. She obviously, to vampires at least, had contacts in because she had violet eyes. She was about Alice's height and had a very pleasant amiable face. Violet signaled to the man on the piano and took the microphone off of its stand. She spoke in a slight Southern accent. "Welcome y'all to Zentia." She was interrupted by the crowd's hollering and cheering. She smiled at them all. "Yea, I'm excited to be here to 'night as well. I have to admit that this is probably my favorite club. I'm gonna sing one of my favorite songs, it's called Piano Man by Billy Joel and I hope y'all like it."

"Oh my gosh it's her!" Emmett gasped. The Cullens are turned to look at him. They were all surprised when Violet looked over at their table and winked at Emmett before she started singing.

_Piano Man_

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Making love to his tonic and gin_

_He says, "Son can you play me a memory_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet_

_And I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes"_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright_

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be_

The Cullens looked around the bar and saw that everyone was entranced by her singing. Emmett was staring at Violet, like she was the ghost of Christmas past and Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose. When asked why, he simply said that Emmett was reliving every memory of him and Violet while they were together.

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

_And the manager gives me a smile_

_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see_

_To forget about life for a while_

_And the piano sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

_And say "Man what are you doing here?"_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright_

At the end of her song, the crowd erupted in thunderous applause, and Violet simply took it all in and bowed. "I'll be right back, y'all. There's someone I need to see, then I'll come back for another song." She walked off the platform and over to the Cullens table. " Hey handsome. Long time no see." She said sweetly as she kissed Emmett on the cheek. "Why don't you introduce me to your stunned vampire family."

Emmett smiled mischievously. "Everyone this is Violet Mazzini. Violet, this is the Cullen family. My father and mother, Carlisle and Esme. My brother Jasper and his wife, Alice. My other brother Edward and his recently turned wife, Bella. This here is my beautiful wife, Rosalie." He said kissing Rosalie. Violet shocked everyone by slapping Emmett on the head. "Ouch, watch it Vi. I get enough of that as it is now." Emmett whined while rubbing his head. Violet shook her and laughed softly. "Fine, I'll tell them, you big oaf. I was Emmett's girlfriend when we were human. I thought you died, when you didn't come back!" She said slapping Emmett's head again. She turned to Rosalie. "Just to let you know, Emmett and I weren't anywhere near ready to get married. We had been dating for three years when he went hunting and died!" She looked Rosalie over from head to toe and smiled. "It looks like Emmett is in very capable hands." Rosalie laughed.

Violet looked over to the piano and whistled. The man got up and walked over to them. When he got closer, they saw that he had short way brown hair and blue eyes. He was taller than Violet by a foot and was lean with hidden muscles. He wrapped his arm around Violet and kissed her. Violet smiled lovely at him, then looked back at the Cullens. "This is my vampire boyfriend," The male beside her growled in a way that only vampires could. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. " This is my mate, Timothy. Yes he is a vampire, he just has the gift to make everyone, vampires included, believe what he tells them and right now he has everyone in this place believing that he's human. Timothy, that's Emmett over there. The guy I've told you about and this is his new family" Timothy smiled at everyone. "It's a pleasure meeting you all, especially you, Emmett. Vi has told me all about you."

"Do you have a gift, Vi?" Emmett asked. Violet smirked. "Oh yeah, I do. I can move people and things with my mind." She then lifted two of the empty glasses on the table.

"Well enjoy your night. It was nice seeing you again Emmett. Make sure you visit us again, either here at Zentia or at our home."

Timothy led Violet back to the stage. Everyone turned to look at Emmett. "Why didn't you tell us about her?" Rosalie asked, and after a minute said.

"I don't know, probably because I thought I had died. Then I saw what happened when I tried to go home. I was so scared that I would hurt her." Emmett said.

"He thought of her every once in a while." Edward said causally. They stopped chatting when they saw Violet take the micophone out of its stand again.

"You'll never guess who I just became reacquainted with, my ex-boyfriend, Emmett." The crowd started talking over her, but she simply held her hand up for silence. "He has a wife and family and I have Timothy, my boyfriend of five years now, and pianist." She said smiling back at Timothy. Another man came up onto the platform and sat behind the drum set. "This is for you Emmett McCarthy. You're still as sweet and as totally awesome as the day I first met you!"

_Uptown Girl by Billy Joel_

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a back street guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_And when she knows what_

_She wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high class toys_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice_

_Uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_Shell understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking_

_She's looking so fine_

_And when she's talking_

_She'll say that she's mine_


End file.
